The Thought Well Thought
by NickyJ2
Summary: What defines us? What we believe. What we protect. What we fight for. But when you meet something, and you don't know whether you should protect it, or defend the ones you love from it.....well, THAT terrifies us.


EPOV

"Edward don't make me go!"

I looked up quickly as my fiancée came barreling around the side of the house. She tripped right before she reached me, but I ended up catching her anyways. Gasping for breath, she clutched to my arms frantically, her head twisting to see which way her attacker would come from. I could have told her, but it was much more fun this way. Besides, I could guess who was after her, and it would be much safer for me if I stayed out of the way.

I laughed softly as Alice ran swiftly around the side of the house not two seconds after her, coming gently to a stop just inches from Bella's face. She gathered herself quietly, before jamming her finger in Bella's direction.

"Let's go! We're going to do this today, and I've already seen any excuses you could possibly think of and no, they don't work. So why don't we just get it over with because I know that's what your thinking."

She scowled as Bella shook her head defiantly, burrowing herself deeper into my arms. Alice shook her head and muttered a few choice phrases under her breath that I was pretty sure she didn't want Bella to catch. Grabbing Bella's wrist, she began to drag the struggling girl towards her car, still muttering.

Bella looked backwards for help and I started reaching for her before Alice stopped me. She didn't even look around, simply threw a few choice thoughts my way and kept walking. Grimacing, I withdrew my wrist and watched as Bella walked to the car and climbed in, slamming the front door behind her before crossing her arms around the front of her chest.

_Don't even think about it Romeo…_

I looked up at Alice's last thought, flinching as I caught her glaring in my direction. Nodding slightly to let her know I heard her, I turned back to the house and headed up to my bedroom. Sprawling out on my bed in true un-vampire like fashion, though I'm pretty sure Bella would disagree, I tucked my arms behind my head and like always, my thoughts turned towards the big night 3 weeks from now.

Our wedding…and likewise our wedding night.

I sighed, and focused on another spot on the ceiling. It had been our agreement when I asked Bella when we got married that we would at least TRY before I changed her. Which I didn't want to do either.

I frowned, correcting myself. That was pretty far from the truth. It wasn't that I didn't want to change Bella. In fact, if I had to be honest I would say that the idea was actually very appealing. It'd be nice not to have to always be careful about her and her mortality.

Especially at night when we were in bed together……

And she started moaning my name…..

And I was **very much** awake….

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead quickly. Thinking about our wedding night always caused my thoughts, and blood, to take a southern path straight down. Since Bella wasn't here, and incidentally I couldn't let her help me anyways, there really wasn't a point.

_Yet…_I thought mischievously, then bit back a shiver as THAT phrase called up a picture of Bella in my mind that was a far cry from unwelcome. Especially since she was on her knees, in front of me, lacking a few essential pieces of clothing, and I was about to….

"Damn it!" I yelled suddenly, jumping up and running my hands threw my hair. I was frustrated, because my fiancée was currently not here. I was frustrated, because I knew I wouldn't see her for at least the rest of the day, because she was with Alice after all. I was frustrated, because if I'm being honest, I was scared about what happens three weeks down the road.

And I was frustrated, because I'm a 17 year old vampire with teenage hormones, and any time I think of doing anything remotely sexy with my 18 year old fiancée, I can't because if I make one wrong move, her entire bone structure goes **poof**.

Which really wasn't helping my resolve, considering the only thing we could really get away with was kissing. And knowing what was coming next, that was quickly becoming not enough for either one of us.

And since I knew Bella definitely wouldn't tell me to stop, I always had to do it, so I've basically tricked my girlfriend into thinking that I have some supernatural control over my hormones AND emotions, so she thinks she can push as hard as she wants because I won't ever give in.

Of course she doesn't know how close I've ever really gotten to giving into her. She also doesn't know how many panic attacks Alice has had, because she got flashes of what happens AFTER I give in to Bella. Granted not all of them were bad, but they all ended in one alternative.

SEX.

I banged my head against my hand as once again, the word brought up very wanted images to mind, but very impossible ones to get until three weeks from now. Laying down on my bed, I closed my eyes and sighed. I was very thankful that the rest of the family was out hunting right now. Especially since Jasper has become **verryy** intone with my emotions over the past couple days.

Especially when Bella's over….

My eyes shot open, and I was out the door before I could even be happy I'd had the thought. Hunting!! That would definitely keep my mind off of me and Bella, and the various positions I'd like me and Bella in. Clearing my mind and breathing in the cool Forks air, I headed for the woods right behind our house.

I found a herd of deer about a mile in, and I brought down two of them before the herd even knew what was happening. Either way though it worked, because I got to eat, and as soon as they figured it out the deer started running. So I got to run faster than I had for a while. And it felt incredible.

I was in full predatory mode, the kind that nothing can bring you out of, when I screeched to a stop suddenly in the middle of a small clearing. Shaking my head, I drew in a breath to shake off the deer's scent, trying to figure out what exactly had caused me to stop. But as soon as I drew that one breath in I smelled it. And I took off in it's direction again, before my mind even registered it.

_Victoria…._

I'm pretty sure my heart turned over twice before it remembered it wasn't supposed to be beating anymore. I was flying between the trees, following her scent faithfully. My mind focused on the sole thought that Victoria was in the clearing BEHIND our house.

And much to close to Bella for me to wait and tell the others.

Breathing in hard even though I didn't need to, I rounded the last corner of trees and pulled up behind a large oak. Peering out into the clearing I saw her. She had her back to me, and she seemed to be contemplating something. She hadn't smelled me yet and she had no idea I was there. Not wanting to give away my slight advantage, I jumped.

She turned at the last second, and I saw her eyes narrow right before I hit. Before I could even plan my next move, I was flying through the air and my body hit the tree I had been hiding behind. I didn't even have time to hit the ground before she was on top of me again.

She tried to pin my arms above my head, but I flipped her over before she really got a hold on me. We were both growling like mad, consumed with the fight before us. She got her legs up under my chest and pushed me off and I was flying through the air again. Jumping up, I had one thought before launching myself at her again.

_She wasn't this strong the last time we faced her..._

She had turned around, for some unknown reason, and I hit her from behind. Her face smashed into the ground and I was on top of her as she struggled to get out from under me. Suddenly, she stopped struggling. Snarling, I tightened my hold on her waiting for her to make the next move.

With a sharp intake she flipped us both over. She cinched my sides between her knees and slapped my hands down at my sides. I pushed as hard as I could, but this time she didn't let go. I closed my eyes and gave a final shove, before flopping down, still growling under my breath. Opening my eyes, I suddenly got one of the biggest shocks of my life.

The vampire sitting above me, who had just taken me down, was NOT Victoria.

Her eyes were narrowed and she was snarling, her glares alternating between my throat and my face. Her chest was heaving harder than mine was, but for some reason she didn't stop. She couldn't have been breathing, but from far off it almost looked like it.

Her skin was a pale white and her eyes were a deep maroon. She wasn't one of us. That and the fact that she smelled almost exactly like Victoria was enough to cement my fears. I snapped at her, struggling again and it was harder for her to keep holding me down.

A couple minutes later I stopped struggling, again, and stared up at her defiantly. She had auburn hair that fell a little longer than her shoulders. She looked at me hard for a minute, before bringing her face down to my throat. I closed my eyes and drew in what I thought was my last breath as I felt her teeth scrape my throat. And I noticed that while she smelled almost **exactly** like Victoria, if you really concentrated there was an underlying layer that rivaled Victoria's.

I felt her teeth scrape harder, and I relaxed almost completely, accepting the end which by now was inevitable.

_I love you Bella. I'm so happy you went with Alice today…_

Suddenly her weight was gone. My eyes shot open and I sat up immediately. She was across the clearing now, glaring and snarling at me. She waited for me to stand up completely, before she ran out of my line of sight.

I turned to go back to the house and caught the last traces of her scent as it wafted away. Growling under my breath, I turned quickly and took off after her.


End file.
